Lost but Never Found
by KurtChrisKurtsie
Summary: Will is drunk again. Tunny says something wrong. Post AI  rated T because im paranoid First story need good feedback!
1. All this over a fridge?

TUNNY

I woke with a start. What could have possibly awakened me from such a wonderful dream? Whoever it was is going to pay for it. I slowly got out of bed and slid into my black skinny jeans jeans. "Johnny?" I tentatively called.

Johnny, Will and I all live in one house. We decided to move in together after the whole city fiasco. We decide we were going to help each other get back to our lives. I was fine until my extraordinary girl decided to dump me after an extraordinary fight. Will was still pissed and depressed about Heather leaving but he went back to normal. But lately he has been drinking more. Whatshername decided to show up on our doorstep to basically say fuck off one more time. That pissed Johnny off but I think he's fine now.

As for that damn noise that woke me? I found it when I entered the kitchen. Will was standing in front of the fridge with a broken beer bottle on the ground. He was staring at it with wide eyes. "Will.." I calmly approached him and laid my hand on his back. " Hey, Will. Man it's okay I'll clean it up."

He began to shake his head back in forth. " No, no it's not okay! I broke it and now it's on the floor!..." he trailed off and looked at the fridge. I creased my brow in confusion as he walked up to it and unzipped his pants.

He was peeing on the fridge.

I moaned in frustration. "Johnny! He's drunk again!"

Now in the past Will has gotten injured while being drunk. He has broken a beer bottle and stepped on it. He has run through a glass door. He has broken his wrist falling down the steps and all these times Johnny took care of it. That's how it works. I find him drunk and Johnny takes care of it.

I heard a very loud "oh Fuck!" from Johnny's room. About ten seconds later Johnny came practically leaping down the steps. When he's saw that Will was not screaming in pain or on the floor he slowed down."Tunny, what the he-" he saw Will peeing on the fridge. A smirk spread on his face but it soon turned into a smile. "How long has he been doing this?"

I explained everything that happened. He has never ever peed while drunk on some object that is not meant to be peed on. " He just started to pee on the fridge."

We kindly let Will finish peeing on the fridge that HE would have to clean up. When he was done, Johnny grabbed Will and spun him around. " Hey. Will, wake the fuck up okay? You are drunk. Go to sleep."

I was pissed at him. I was so pissed off at Will by this point. I had been holding it in all week. I finally let go but it probably wasn't the best thing to do while he was drunk. "Will. Look at me. This is why Heather left your sorry butt. Cause you don't care about anything but drugs and alcohol! Not your family! Not your friends! When I was in the war I didn't get one letter from you! Only from Johnny! Maybe it was good that Heather left you! To make you finally realize that you need to pay attention to the things you have and not the things you want. Heather was damn right to leave you."

Johnny was staring at me with an open mouth. He was shocked and I didn't blame him. Heck I was shocked that I said all that. Will, on the other hand, just stood there. Johnny still had his hands on his shoulders. He turned his attention to Will. "Will?..."

Will began to tremble, which meant either he was going to cry or kill me. Johnny couldn't hold Will back when he decided to jump after me. I saw stars and that was the last thing I remembered, before blacking out.


	2. 3 lonely idiots

A/N: HOLY COW! Sorry this took so long! I hope you like it! It's in Johnny's point of view this time. Sorry for any errors if you find any I edited it on my own at like 1 o'clock at night.

Johnny

Will was mad. And I don't blame him. That was low, and coming from Tunny? He's never intentionally mean to anyone. After Will made a spectacle of kicking the cabinet and storming up to his room, I helped Tunny up and onto the couch and put a rag onto his bleeding nose. He sure was going to feel this when he woke up, which was about 4 hours later.

I helped him slowly sit up. "Hey man, welcome to Earth," I joked. "You okay?"

He slowly nodded and removed the rag from his nose. By then it had stopped bleeding. Thank God it wasn't broken. "I didn't mean to bring up Heather," he said with a shaky voice. " I didn't mean to go so far… I would never intentionally… what have I done, Johnny?"

He was trembling by this point and the only thing I could think of to do was pull him into a hug. "It's okay, Tunny. Will is just having hard times, alright?" I felt a warm tear on my shoulder. I have never been good with crying but this was different. I had known Tunny since the 5th grade and to have your best friend cry on your shoulder? It just wasn't the same as anyone else. He's a silent crier and I guess that made it easier.

"We all are, Johnny. " He whispers, his voice trembling. "With Jimmy committing suicide, a-and my girl leaving me? It's getting to all of us." He shed new tears remembering his extraordinary girl.

Tunny would come home after a date with her and just talk and talk and talk about how amazing she was. I mean he could go on for hours! I remember the day that they broke up. Of course it was a rainy day just to add the dreary –ness. I remember getting a text that said 'she left me Johnny. She left me on the side of the road… please come get me and no I do not want to talk.' In fact, he never talks about what they fought about.

I began to choke up a little as I recalled Whatshername showing up on our doorstep. I was so excited that she was there, until she slapped me across the face and basically said the same thing she said the first time. Fuck off.

"Will thinks everything is his fault," Tunny stated, pulling away from the hug and sitting on our couch.

I nodded and sat beside him. "Ever since Heather left, he seems to think every little thing is his fault…"

"He has been drinking more to…" He said with a sniffle, rubbing the tears from his eyes. " Im worried about him. What if I made it worse, Johnny? God what have I done…"

At the top if the steps, Will cleared his throat. Tunny and I both looked up at him as he made his way down to the couch, sitting on the other side of him. "Um… you alright, Tunny?"

Tunny smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. And I'm sorry for what I sai-"

Will cut him off. "No. You were right. I am an idiot." He chuckles to himself.

"We all are…" Tunny also chuckles.

I feel a tear run down my cheek. How did we end up at square one again? "But we are all idiots together. No matter what. Right guys?"

Will smiled and fist pumped me. "Yeah."

Tunny smiled and wrapped his arms around the both of us.

"Yup. American Idiots."

A/N: well depending on the reviews I get I might continue this. Maybe get our boys back with their girls? I don't know! It's up to you guys!


	3. Should I? Could I?

JOHNNY

I was the first to wake. Will was passed out, his head resting on the edge of the couch, while Tunny was opposite of him with his head resting on the other armrest. I was in the middle. Both of their feet resting on my lap. I didn't want to disturb their deep sleep so I stayed put.

My mind began to wonder through the night before. I thought to myself, "What if we get our girls back?..."

I chuckled at the thought of the three of us chasing these girls down. Then it occurred to me that maybe it wasn't so irrational. I mean if we put effort into it –effort haha-then we might accually succeed in getting them back. Will just needs to express his true feelings for her and Tunny just needs to sweet talk her. As for me? I was confused. And the source of my confusion, was Saint Jimmy.

I certainly dont want Whatsername back, but Jimmy has been on my mind a lot lately. The problem is is that Jimmy is dead. I wont get him back and I wont find him. Hes gone.

I bite my lip and look down. I guess I should just support my friends. That's the best thing to do, right?

WILL

I rubbed my eyes as I finally awoke from my deep dreamless sleep. My mind was foggy of the events of last night but I did remember what I did to Tunny. Poor boy was still asleep, his feet touching mine. Johnny was wide awake and he seemed to be thinking.

"Don't hurt yourself," I chuckled, slowly sitting up as to not wake Tunny.

Johnny laughed at me, "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty."

I playfully punched him in the arm, "Haha, very funny. What are you thinking about?"

As he explained his idea to me, I began to get disappointed. I'm not good with expressing my feelings. At all. I believe that last time I ever expressed my feelings to even Johnny and Tunny, was when they left to go to the city. Since then, I have been even worse in saying what I was feeling. I just cant do that! I can express myself through song though… but what am I going to do sing to her? Serenade her? That only works in the movies… but maybe, she will listen this time.

I smile at Johnny, "I have an idea. I'm going to sing to her. I am going to sing what I am feeling to her. She can slam the door in my face but I will just raise my voice. Will you help me Johnny? "

Johnny's expression was shocked. I don't think he has ever heard me and seen me so eager to do something that has to do with girls. "Um, yeah. I'll help you. Now? Like, right now?"

I nodded eagerly and smiled. I knew the perfect song.


End file.
